


Smitten Kippen

by malecnificenttyrus11



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber Kippen - Freeform, Andi Mack - Freeform, Cyrus Goodman - Freeform, Helpful Amber, Humor, Kippen Siblings, M/M, Revelations, Smitten Kippen, T.J. Kippen - Freeform, Tyrus - Freeform, Uncoordinated Cyrus, oblivious cyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 08:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17546216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecnificenttyrus11/pseuds/malecnificenttyrus11
Summary: Cyrus and Amber had just finished up their dance session, when a special someone makes an appearance. How will Cyrus react when he finds out that TJ and Amber are actually siblings? And how will TJ react when Amber gives him a little advice about his feelings for Cyrus?





	Smitten Kippen

“Amber...thank you so much for helping me come up with that routine. You totally saved me from having to retake PE.” Cyrus says as he and Amber make their way out of the school.

Amber shrugs, “No need to thank me. Well, at least not until you actually perform the routine...You might still be retaking PE.” She laughs. Cyrus sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Please don’t jinks me like that. I mean...the only thing I had to offer in gym class was the first half of a push up!” Cyrus groans. Amber raises an eyebrow.

“The first half of a push up...” Amber begins, but Cyrus interrupts her.

“Is lying on the ground...I know. I’ve been told...and that’s precisely my point! I can’t go back to it.” Cyrus cries out. Amber snorts, rolling her eyes.

“Listen...as long as you do the routine as I taught you...you should get a passing grade.” Amber reassures him. Cyrus gives her a disbelieving look.

“Even if I’m completely uncoordinated?” Cyrus questions. Amber nods.

“EVEN if you are completely uncoordinated, you should still pass.” She agrees. Cyrus nods.

“So...did you need a ride home?” Cyrus questions, stopping once they reach the parking lot. Amber stops beside him, shaking her head.

“Thanks for the offer, but it’s okay. My brother is waiting for me so we could walk together...” She explains. Cyrus raises an eyebrow.

“You have a brother?” He questions. Amber nods.

“Unfortunately, yeah. Speaking of the devil...there he is!” Amber exclaims, pointing to where TJ is currently leaned against a wall, staring out into the distance.

Cyrus’ eyes widen.

“TJ!” Amber calls out.

At the same time, Cyrus questions, “TJ?” with wide eyes.

TJ turns around, raising an eyebrow as he makes his way over to the pair.

“Wait...how do you know TJ?” Amber whispers. Cyrus is about to explain when TJ interrupts him.

“Underdog! What are you doing here...with Amber?” TJ questions, shooting him a grin. 

Cyrus is currently still recovering from the shock of discovering that TJ and Amber were, indeed, siblings.

Now he could see the resemblance.

“Woah, wait a minute. So, Cyrus is this ‘Underdog’ person you’re always talking about?” Amber questions with a smirk. TJ blushes, looking at the ground.

“Wait...TJ talks about me?” Cyrus asks, trying to hide his smile. Amber nods.

“ALL OF THE TIME! I mean...nonstop. I was wondering when I’d finally get to meet the infamous Underdog.” Amber smiles. TJ looks up, shooting daggers at his sister.

Cyrus looks over at TJ.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had a sister? Much less that it’s Amber.” Cyrus exclaims. TJ rolls his eyes, gesturing to Amber.

“Because of THIS! She loves to embarrass me.” TJ groans. Cyrus laughs.

“Well...your ‘embarrassing’ sister just saved me from having to retake PE...so I’m team Amber on this one.” Cyrus teases, grinning at Amber.

TJ raises an eyebrow.

“Wait...retake PE? But...aren’t you already in it?” TJ asks. Cyrus shakes his head.

“Well...I was. But, when I got to the point where I could only do the first half of a push up...coach suggested I take an alternative to PE. So, I took dance. Regretfully.” Cyrus explains, and TJ laughs.

“But, the first half of a push up is...” Cyrus groans.

“IS LYING ON THE GROUND! I KNOW!” Cyrus cries out. TJ laughs fondly at Cyrus.

“Okay, okay...I’m sorry. Continue...” TJ says, gesturing with his hand for Cyrus to go on.

Cyrus pauses a moment, “Anyway, as I was saying before I was attacked...I took dance in place of PE. And well, I’m terrible, to put it lightly. And in order to pass this class, I need to come up with a dance routine to perform...” Cyrus rambles on, TJ nodding in understanding.

“And...I stumbled across mister ‘Underdog’ over here in the dance studio, flailing around like a fish on dry land. So, I offered to help him with his routine.” Amber laughs, and Cyrus scoffs.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that the routine I was working on in there will be extremely famous one day!” Cyrus says defensively. Amber snorts.

“Yeah...if you’re planning on performing in ‘Finding Nemo’ Broadway.” She laughs out. TJ snorts, earning a shove from Cyrus.

“Okay...I’m at a disadvantage right now. It’s two against one.” Cyrus pouts. TJ shakes his head, walking to rest an arm around Cyrus’ shoulder.

“Underdog...I’m sorry. I bet your dance routine was great.” TJ smiles, and Cyrus rolls his eyes fondly.

“Yeah, yeah.” He laughs, leaning into TJ’s touch slightly. Amber watches the scene with a knowing look.

A car horn honks from the parking lot, grabbing Cyrus’ attention. He turns to see his mom’s car pulling to a stop. Cyrus turns to look at TJ and Amber.

“Well...that’s me. Thanks again Amber, I really owe you one. Talk to you guys later.” Cyrus bids them farewell, walking off to his car.

Cyrus tosses his backpack in, turning over his shoulder to look at TJ...smiling softly at him. TJ watches as Cyrus’ car pulls off...a grin on his face.

“So...Cyrus IS REALLY UNDERDOG, huh?” Amber teases, earning a shove from TJ. 

“Stop! Don’t torture me for not telling you. I didn’t know you even knew Cyrus!” TJ cries out. Amber rolls her eyes.

“It’s okay, brother. If it’s of any comfort, I approve.” Amber winks, turning to walk down the pavement. TJ jogs to catch up with her.

“Wait, really?” TJ asks excitedly. Amber nods.

“He’s adorable. And, It’s SO OBVIOUS he likes you.” Amber says. TJ raises an eyebrow.

“Wait, what? How?” He questions, and Amber rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

“TJ...when a boy turns to look back at you, it means he likes you. And not JUST as a friend.” She recites her own words she’d told Jonah not too long ago. TJ’s eyebrows furrow in deep thought.

Suddenly, TJ’s eyes go wide.

“TJ...are you okay?” Amber asks, grabbing his arm to halt his walking. TJ blushes, avoiding Amber’s eyes.

“I...didn’t know that looking back shows you like someone. I...may have looked back at Cyrus.” TJ admits, and Amber gasps.

“You HAVE?” She asks. TJ nods.

“About...three times.” He confesses. Amber’s eyes go wide.

“Wow, TJ. You’re smitten. Smitten Kippen.” She teases, earning a glare from TJ. TJ quickens his pace as he walks away from her.

“Don’t talk to me the rest of the way home.” TJ groans. Amber giggles, running to catch up with TJ.


End file.
